The Trust In The Storm
by BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics
Summary: Booth trusts Brennan with his life, but will he ever be able to make Brennan trust him? Can things really change with a rumble of thunder and a lightning strike?   Better then it sounds. Give it a chance.


**The Trust in the Storm**

This takes place towards the beginning of their partnership. They do not hate each other anymore, but there are trust issues still.

It's Monday morning and the rectangular black box is singing its unwanted song. Rustling comes from beneath the maroon covers as a hand smashes down onto the unforgiving box, like a frog's outstretched tongue snapping at an unsuspecting fly. Sighing Brennan pushes herself up off her bed and drags her feet to the bathroom to get ready for her day at work. About an hour and a half later she heads down her block long street in her sparkling silver convertible. While driving to work Brennan wishes to herself that the events from last Friday would be forgotten.

_It was Friday evening Brennan and her F.B.I. partner Special Agent Seeley Booth just closed a case that left them exhausted. No matter how tired they were they never broke the tradition of celebrating after they made an arrest. They either went over to The Founding Fathers for a drink or they ate at the Diner in the same spot every time. It was time to eat at the Royal Diner. Brennan ate her salad as Booth ate his all time favorite cherry pie. Booth and Brennan had been partners now for three years and had become very close friends, but there was always something missing. Brennan had lived a childhood that would make people sick to their stomachs. She had lost all of her power to trust others. Booth has tried to get Brennan to open up and trust him since they first began working together. He knew that someday she would learn to trust him and he hoped that would be soon because he loves her but doesn't have the guts to tell her. All he wants is for her to not be in pain. They were finally done at the diner and they started to walk out to head home. As they both stepped outside lighting struck as thunder rumbled. Within seconds Brennan turned and threw her arms around Booth's neck as she buried her face into his well defined chest. One stray tear released from her eyes and absorbed into Booth's cotton shirt. Booth felt the tear soak into his shirt and pulled her closer whispering into her ear "Bone's, its okay. What is wrong? Look at me". Brennan's instinct to run jumped into her mind. She propelled herself out of his arms. Once again he asked with worry laced in his voice "Tell me what's wrong." With tears threatening to flood her face she started into his eyes and mumbled "I can't tell you" and she took off down the street rushing to get into the safe zone of her car. All she heard when she ran was Booth howling out to her "Why don't you trust me?" Brennan never looked back or even slowed down._

She had finally made it to the Jeffersonian. Brennan kept her eyes on high alert as she prayed that Booth was at the Hoover building. Making it to her office without any trouble she settled into her overstuffed midnight black office chair. Turing on her computer smiling to herself because she didn't have a case to work on which meant that Booth had no reason to stop by the lab. So the day went by as planned. Brennan went out to lunch with Angela and then came back to fill out the mile high stack of paperwork she had to turn in. Packing up her last minute things to head home she caught the glimpse of something rushing towards her office. Like a raging bull a very angered Seeley Booth came charging into her office looking for answers.

"Bones!" Booth projected at the top of his voice. Brennan froze as Booth trapped her between her desk and himself.

"I'm not going to forget about what happened this weekend. I would have been over here earlier, but I had meetings all day and this was all I could think about. No matter how much you don't want me to I will always care for you. I trust you with my life Temperance. Why can't you put just a little trust in me?" Booth pleaded.

Brennan just looked down into the inch or two that was left between them and placed her hands on his chest shoving him away and running once again.

"Bones, don't run please." Booth yelled as he ran after her. She stopped dead in her tracks and twirled around to face back towards Booth. He was running so fast he skidded to a stop just before he ran her over. They were less than an inch apart.

"If you really care so much about me you would respect the fact that I can't tell you. Now please Booth just let me leave and forget this even happened" and with that Brennan walked out the sliding glass door as Booth stood feet frozen with millions of thoughts running through his head.

The next few days had gone by just as Brennan wished. She never received a case to work on and Booth hadn't called or stopped by the lab. Friday finally came around and Brennan decided to take the day off for a little time to herself. Rolling over in her bed she noticed that she had slept in and it was almost eleven thirty. Surprised she slept in so late she jumped up and booked it into her bathroom for a shower. After a relaxing shower Brennan walked down the peach colored hallway towards her living room. As she entered the room she noticed that the noon sunshine was striking patterns through the glass. She gracefully sauntered over to peer out the inviting window. Her garden of roses was swaying slightly in the breeze. Fresh, sweet, dew covered petals caught her light blue eyes. Brennan never noticed the violent danger in the distance. The warmth of the dun had suddenly vanished being replaced by a chilling wind. Her pulse started to race as the danger quickly moved towards her. Unearthly skies threatened the city. In an instant the silk white material hides the horrific sight. Rain engulfs her house as she stumbles down the never ending hall.

Brennan reaches her goal as the rain becomes harder sounding as pebbles pelt her barricade. Like a slimy snake she slithers low to the ground sliding under her protective shelter of blankets. Thunder rumbles as childhood memories consume her mind. A little girl left alone because her parents forgot she exists so scared she cries into the night. No one there to comfort her and tell her it will all be over soon. Crackling of lightning brought her back to the present. Her fragile figure curls up as she struggles to breathe. An earsplitting scream releases from her delicate mouth. It echoes as the lights dim and disappear. The haunting darkness sent chills down her spine. Roaring thunder is now constant. Losing all control Brennan becomes overwhelmed with dizziness. She thinks she is being swallowed by the black hole of her past. The storm is at its peak and she can't take the suffering anymore. Giving up she starts to crash to the floor. Out of nowhere her bedroom door flies open with explosive force. Brennan falls into the warmth of Booth's strong arms. She is looking up into his chocolate brown eyes and finally feels safe. Tears fall as lightning strikes again. Booth wipes the stream away as he pulls her closer saying "It's okay Bones it will all be over soon." Brennan snuggles as close as she can into Booth seeing that she can trust him even though her past showed her not to.

"Booth" Brennan said.

He pulls her away gazing into her eyes with a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as Brennan whispers "I trust you Booth. I trust you."


End file.
